Heroes
Heroes were a tribe during Heroes vs Villains. Composed of Eleven former contestants of iSurv1vor who played valiantly or honestly, or to a degree earning them a "Heroic" designation. Sandy has gone on record that the Heroes are "The Greatest Tribe in iSurv1vor History" Tribe History The members of the Heroes Tribe were regarded for their strength in challenges pre-game due to well known performers such as Erik, Stephen, Tucker, Allan and Jordan this came as no shock when the first two Immunity wins came so easily against the more strategic Villains. Early on in camp life, speculation as to people pairing up would become an issue - Tom & Morgan, Stephen & Erin and Allan & Ashley were all known for their close bonds in their original seasons. A foursome alliance consisting of Tom, Morgan, Stephen and Erin was created, utilising the other players to control their votes. On Day 7, the Heroes lost their first Immunity Challenge sending them to Tribal Council. Whilst many speculated between Jamie and Clayton, it was Erin who campaigned with her alliance to eliminate Jamie in order to burn any bridges she may have with the Villains - this plan came to fruition as she was eliminated in a 10-1 vote. After another loss to the Villains, the Heroes were once again tasked to vote out on of their own, and in doing so, Clayton was the fourth person to leave overall. It was do-or-die as both tribes competed in the fifth Immunity Challenge, the Heroes once again triumphed and regained a healthy lead in terms of numbers. Whilst it was pleasant on Heroes, cracks started showing in the foursome alliance when Morgan admitted to not being 100% with the competition and requested to be voted off the next time they visited Tribal Council. On Day 12, both tribes faced Tribal Council after taking part in a Democracy Challenge where Erik and Tucker were revealed to be Immune, whilst many respected the wishes of Morgan, Erin once again spread the word that the person to go should be Allan due to his constant nature of conversing with the Villains (specifically, Bridget who was voted out prior). Day 13 saw Erik and Tucker alongside Bud and Jeffrey from the Villains to become Captains and create new tribes. Tucker moved to the Villains alonside Jordan and Stephen, whilst the Heroes gained Stickman, Megan and Jeffrey. At their first Immunity Challenge as new Tribes, the Heroes failed to come together against the now more powerful Villains and in doing so were sent to their first vote - Stickman pleaded with the Heroes to keep him around but his offer fell on deaf ears and was eliminated. Morgan joined the Heroes soon after (not being selected for a tribe, she would join the losing side after their first Tribal Council) and regained her position in the majority alliance now consisting of Erik, Tom, Erin and Villain Jeffrey. Eventually coming together at the next challenge, the round soon after would change the shape of the competition. Losing the final Immunity Challenge before the merge, the Heroes were given a small bottle and were instructed that it would be opened after a player had been eliminated. At Tribal, not knowing the contents of the bottle had scattered the vote between Megan, Jeffrey and Ashley - sending Megan home. Opening the bottle, Megan was asked to select two players who had voted against her to compete in a Duel, choosing Erik and Jeffrey the stage was set but cut short when Erik opted out and eliminated himself. The Heroes merged with the Villains, maintaining a 7-4 advantage (7 original Heroes, 4 original Villains) Original Membership Allan - The winner of Hawaii, returning to compete in Fans vs Favorites he was rejected by Illyria and joined the Zeta Tribe and due to miscommunication was the first "Favorite" eliminated from the game. Ashley - Third place in Hawaii, Ashley received no votes at the Final Tribal Council in her original season and took part again in All Stars where she placed 17th. Clayton - The winner of Egypt, a consistently good performer at challenges during his original season and very popular with Fans and Alumni. Erik - The winner of Peru, a dominant force in both his original season and seen as the de Facto leader during Fans vs Favorites he became a huge threat to win once again but was eliminated when the merge hit, becoming a Juror placing 11th. Erin - 6th place in Bermuda, partnered with Stephen throughout the majority of their original season. Jamie - The winner of Arabia, Jamie spent the entire duration of her season on one tribe (Ta'lab), her effective Jury management earned her the 11th Sole iSurv1vor title. Jordan - 7th place in Peru, originally part of the Norte Chico Tribe, he was ultimately selected for elimination despite a 4-3 advantage and the Los Menos twist in play during that time. Morgan - 8th place in Egypt, became the first person to be exiled without a tribe, narrowly missing out on becoming a Juror. Her popularity earned her an All Star position where she ranked 22nd. Stephen - 5th place in Bermuda, known throughout his season as Mr. Popular. Partnered with Erin during his original season. Tom - 5th place in China, regarded as Mr. Alumni, Tom regularly made contributions to iSurv1vor as a viewer and tried his hand with Production. Returned to All Stars where he placed 18th. Tucker - 4th place in Fans vs Favorites, became the de Facto leader of the Zeta (Fans) Tribe who was responsible for the elimination of Allan. Maintained a powerful alliance that made the Final Four. Swapped Tribe Members On Day 13, a Tribe switch occurred; Tucker, Jordan and Stephen were sent to the Villains campsite. The following members joined soon after. Ashley Erik Erin Jeffrey Megan Morgan (joined after Tribal Council) Stickman Tom Trivia *Whilst the Villains are largely made of players who failed to make the Jury, all the Heroes have contributed in some way in their seasons Final Tribal Council (except for Morgan) *The lowest ranking from an original season is 8th. *This Tribe boasts the most Winners, with five. Category:Tribes